


I'm Keeping You

by GrapeGodPerson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Teen for some swearing and expicit dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeGodPerson/pseuds/GrapeGodPerson
Summary: After Everyone is brought back from the memory world, Bakura seems to look a little different, in a way that interests Kaiba.This is my first finished work, so hopefully it's alright.





	I'm Keeping You

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be funny, but ended up being serious at some moments, but hey, who cares about consistency.

None of this made sense. Two Yugi's, ancient Egypt, and a giant demon fighting the Egyptian gods. The second Yugi, no, the pharaoh, had fused the three gods together the destroy the monster, yet Kaiba still had no clue what was happening. Yugi and the others gathered around the pharaoh to celebrate. It's was weird to see Yugi and the pharaoh, it was weirder to see a second Kaiba. One that was more loyal and willing to help others. Kaiba was more than happy to be able to leave whatever the hell has happening here behind, but knowing how it was Yugi, it wasn't over.

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. He was back in front of the stone tablet, coming back to his senses as the others woke as well. They were all back, and more. Two Yugi's again, but he was actually here. Kaiba watched as the pharaoh slowly rose to his feet and began to examine himself. 

Atem was confused, but somewhat happy. He looked down at his clothing. He was still in his royal robes, but still looked like Yugi. They must still be connected. Atem turned to see Yugi and the others. No one looked sure about what was happening, so they searched for some kind of sign from Atem, who was just as lost as they were. Was this part of Bakura's plan?

"You're in your own body." Yugi walked up to Atem and grabbed his arm to see if he was actually there. "Was this supposed to happen?"

"No."

They turned their heads to see Bakura and Ryou. Bakura, just like Atem, looked like his host, but wearing his ancient clothes. His thief king robe clearly was too big for him now. 

"I honestly don't have any clue as to why we have our own bodies, but this wasn't because of me." 

Bakura walked up to the tablet to examine it. It was clear that nobody was happy to see him but that was nothing new. It's not like he was ever happy to be around them. They backed away from him to check if Ryou was okay. They asked him something, but Bakura tuned them out to focus on the tablet. Maybe he could find something to explain what has happening. 

Nothing seemed to say anything about this. His eyes moved to look at a small carving of Diabound. He lifted his hand to touch familiar creature. The sleeve of his robe fell back to reveal a white, talon like hand instead of Ryou's normal pale hand. Bakura looked at his hand, then lifted his other one to find it exactly like the other. His scales look just like Diabound. Great, another mystery he had to figure out.

"Um... Bakura?" Yugi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Bakura turned his head to look at them. "Are you okay?"

Bakura turned to face them completely, showing them his scaly hands in the process. All of them stared at the white claws in shock.

Bakura's voice was quiet as he spoke. "I'm not sure."

He pulled up the sleeve of his robe to expose more of his arm. The scales ended above his elbows. He glared at his arm and curiously began to remove his robe. Bakura received only gasps and wide eyes when his robe dropped reveal a long, white tail and a pair of silver wings. He extended his wings out. They were big and bright. 

"You... you look like Diabound" Atem spoke in the silence. Bakura looked up but didn't respond. He looked down at his feet, which looked just as scaly as his hands. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Neither him or Atem were meant to return in their own body, much less looking like a duel monster. He looked back at Atem and finally noticed some markings on his arm. Atem noticed Bakura starring and looked down at his arm as well. The marks showed the image of the three Egyptian gods. 

"Hey, you kind of look like a blue eyes." Joey spoke loudly, like always. Though, he wasn't wrong. The white scales did make him look like a blue eyes. 

"Hey Kaiba, I think you got some competition in being the most blue eyes crazy." Joey laughed while playful pushing Kaiba, but he didn't respond. In fact, he hasn't said a word since they got back. He's just staring at Bakura, understandably though. It's not everyday that you're standing in front of a dragon-like Egyptian thief. 

"Kaiba? Are you still there?" Joey waved his hand in front of Kaiba's face, but he still didn't respond, he just continued to stare. 

Bakura stopped paying attention to everyone around him. How was he supposed to do anything in this body. It's not easy to just hide a tail and wings, and unfortunately, he's unsure if he could even find a spell to remove them.

Yugi checked on Atem, examining his arm. The image was incredibly detailed. It's like he's been marked by the gods themselves. Yugi looked up at Bakura who was lifting his wings, he noticed a tiny snake engraved on his arm. Similar to Atem, he had been marked. Though, this was a small detail compared to everything else that he to worry about. 

“Yugi.” Atem spoke thoughtfully. “Can you take your jacket off for a second.”

Yugi nodded and removed his jacket, only to find the same god marking on his skin as well. His eyes grew wide. He ran his fingers over the surface of his skin. He looked over to Ryou who had removed his coat as well and touching the snake mark on his arm. It covered his scar from battle city.

The other gathered around the three to look are the marks as well. Everyone, except for Kaiba. He continued to stare at Bakura, but no one seemed to notice. He looked at every detail, every scale that covered his body. He was mesmerized until he realized, he needed him.

Kaiba walked slowly to Bakura. His face was unreadable, with a strange look in his eye.

Bakura looked up to meet his gaze. He waited for Kaiba to do something, but he didn't. He just stood there, staring at him. His cheeks began to turn red, something Bakura easily noticed. 

After a few minutes of nothing, Kaiba bent down and picked Bakura up. He stood back up and began to walk away with Bakura over his shoulder. 

Everyone was quiet. Kaiba knew what he was doing, but at the same time, he had no clue. Everything seemed like instinct. He was known for being attracted to white, dragon-looking things. God knows Mokuba struggles to stop him from taking all the blue eyes plushie from Kaiba land. This however, was beginning to feel easier than taking a plushie.

“What the fuck Kaiba? Put me down!” And he spoke too soon. Bakura was now trying to escape his grasp.

“No. I'm keeping you.”

The others began giggling while Joey bent over laughing. Bakura's face turned red. He continued to struggle, but couldn't break free.

___________________________________

The Ishtars waited outside for the others. They heard laughter, and someone coming up the steps. They sat up, expecting it to be Yugi, until they heard a familiar voice.

“Kaiba, I'm serious. Put me down!” Malik gave Ishizu a quizzical look, but she didn't seem to have any answers.

Kaiba appeared from the stairs holding Bakura. Malik, just like Joey, began laughing uncontrollably. Ishizu quietly laughed while covering her mouth. Even Rishid was having trouble repressing a smile.

Yugi and the others followed after Kaiba, watching as Bakura stopped struggling and gave Malik a dirty look.

“Oh shut up Ishtar, at least I don't ride sidecar!”

Malik’s laughter stopped. “Well you giggle like an eight year old girl.”

“You walked into a window back in battle city!”

Joey began hyperventilating and fell to the floor. Malik turned to him, face red of embarrassment. 

“I don't know what you're laughing at Joey, you had sex dreams of Kaiba!”

Kaiba stopped walking and dropped Bakura. “Wait, what?”

Joey got up in anger. “How the fuck do you know that?”

“I mind controlled you! I know all of your secrets. And don't even get me started on your dreams of Yugi!”

Joey blushed and looked at Yugi who was completely red.

Bakura stood up, he was thoroughly enjoying this. “Don't worry Joey, I spent some time in the puzzle and I gotta say, Yugi has some very interesting thoughts about you, Tèa, and the pharaoh.” Yugi tried hiding his face and Bakura laughed.

Yugi looked up again. “He was right, you do giggle like an eight year old girl!”

Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but Ishizu and Rishid bursted out laughing.

Everyone stared at them. They were usually so quiet, especially Rishid.

They laugh for about a minute before Ishizu tried speaking. “Okay look, I know this is a mess, but we have really important things to do… so let's just forget about this and continue.” She grabbed onto Rishid who was leaning against a wall to keep steady.

“Okay, yeah, let's forget about this.” Kaiba spoke, picking Bakura up again.

“Oh come on!” Bakura pouted as Kaiba put him in the blue eyes jet. He wasn't going to give up yet.

He yelled back to the others. “Kaiba sleeps with a blue eyes plushie and pajamas!”

Everyone started laughing again and Kaiba turned to him. “How do you know that?”

“I didn't.”

He clearly wasn't amused, unlike Joey who was choking of laughter again. Kaiba flipped them off before taking off in the jet. Bakura didn't really care anymore, he wasn't planning for any of this, so this was honestly better than not having anything.

“So are you just gonna keep me forever.”

“Depends on if you go back to normal.”

Bakura chuckled, at his response. “Typical of you do get anything that you want, well, except for beating Yugi.”

“You mean Atem.”

“Well, that all depends on what they choose to do.”

Kaiba was silent for a while. “What do you mean?”

Bakura looked at him. He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him about the ceremonial duel. Well, it didn't involve him, so he didn't really care. 

“There's something that's known as the ceremonial duel. Atem will be able to enter the afterlife if someone can beat him in a duel. But it has to be a real duel, neither opponent can hold back. And since Yugi and him are separate now, that's probably who he’ll want to duel.”

“Enter the afterlife? Why? Shouldn't he just live his life normally for once, you know, instead of having to deal with people always trying to kill him? He finally has the chance to be happy with his friends without any worries about gods and demons, but he wants to leave.”

“Maybe not. He can choose if he wants to go through with it. And maybe he just wants to rest. He's been here for over 3000 years, I think he wants to be with his again family.”

“Do you want to go back to your family?”

Bakura couldn't answer. He wanted to, more than anything, but he doesn't know if he could face them again. After all he’s done, he probably couldn't even enter the afterlife. It was probably best if they didn't have to know about everything he did. Kaiba looked back at him. He knew he should press on, but it just made no sense to him.

“It's probably none of my business, but why don't you just forget about it. Leave your past behind. Focus on now. Both you and Atem need to move on from whatever you got against each other.”

“Easy for you to say, you have something other than the past to hold onto. You have your family, a purpose, an idea of what you're going to do next. We had to remember what made us the way we are to fight those who also haven't let go. Sometimes I wonder, if I'd just let them kill me along side my village, would any of this happen? Would Yugi be friends with Joey and the others? Would my host be living in Japan? Would duel monsters even be a thing? Maybe I'm looking to far into it, but I really have nothing else to think about.”

Kaiba stayed silent. He never really knew anything about the spirit of the ring, but from what he did know, he was never like this. He was always secretive and never talked about the past, but it seems that with his only goal being taken from him, he was lost. It reminded him of his time in the orphanage. He had one goal, and that was to protect Mokuba. Now he was rich and had everything, yet Mokuba’s safety will always come first. Mokuba was his family, and won't lose it. 

He turned back again. Bakura seemed lost in thought. He never really did care about others, but he knew he shouldn't have brought up that conversation. He tried think of something to say.

He looked forward again and smiled. “Well, you can stop thinking about the past and start thinking about which room you want. Also what you want to eat today.”

Bakura smiled back. “All of this just because I look like a dragon?”

“Come on, everyone knows I would do anything for a really dragon, but you're not bad either.”

“Wow, I'm flattered.”

“Good, because this is the most I've ever done for anyone that wasn't Mokuba.”

“I guess you do have a heart.”

Kaiba laughed. “I can say the same about you. I've never heard you talk about something other than creepy demons and god destroying the world, and I like it more.”

“Speaking of gods, I guess you're pretty pissed that you got the only god that wasn't a dragon.”

“Okay, shut up.”

They laughed together. Kaiba played a disk to avoid any more awkward silence. Unfortunate for Kaiba, since Mokuba’s music played, which he wasn't a huge fan of, unlike Bakura who loved it. And by the time they landed, the entire MCR disk had finished playing. Kaiba fell asleep as soon as he got to his room, and with Mokuba’s hell, Bakura found a room, though he wasn't quite ready to sleep just yet. 

For the rest of the night, him and Mokuba danced and sang to MCR songs. 

The next morning, Kaiba found both of them passed out in Mokuba’s room. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Things were definitely going to be more interesting around here now.


End file.
